


Let Her Go

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also PWP, F/M, Gavin's tongue is great, I'm Weird, I'm sowwie just go with it, It's official, M/M, Multi, Stupid pre-story, Well - Freeform, not all the way, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<br/>Only hate the road when you’re missin' home<br/>Only know you love her when you let her go<br/>And you let her go</p><p>Lindsay tries to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

Lindsay pulled her hair into a messy bun and opted out of makeup. A fully done face would look out of place with her yoga pants, blue tee and tennis shoes, and she turned away from the mirror self-consciously. Her new year’s resolution had been to lose some weight (although Michael told her she was beautiful and didn’t need it), and the daily visits to the gym had her feeling better, but not so much that the skin tight apparel made her feel good about her body.

But before the gym, she was going to meet up with Gavin.

Michael gave her a small nose kiss as she walked out the door and promised more working out when she got back, and she just laughed with a small wave and let herself out. The tears burnt her eyes as she walked down the flight of stairs to her car, and she blinked hard, refusing to cry. She was doing the right thing, for everyone.

For everyone.

She got in her car and turned to a pop station, trying to get into an upbeat mood for her work out session, but the latest Justin Timberlake song wasn’t doing it for her today. With a frustrated whine, she turned the radio off and drove in silence. Her hands shook on the steering wheel as she pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and she sat in the vehicle with a heavy heart. Just inside, she saw Gavin sipping on his drink calmly, and she just felt in her heart that she was so selfish for not wanting to see him…. His green eyes turned towards hers and they met, and he smiled at her. She smiled back and got out of her car, popping the locks behind her. Every footstep was heavy on the dry pavement, and her heart sunk to her feet as she walked in.

She went directly to the table, afraid of losing the nerve she had built up from her car to the door. Gavin looked up as she all but threw herself in the chic modern chair, and she felt the tears on her face before she could stop them….

“I know you’ve been sleeping with Michael.” She whispered in a broken voice. Gavin’s eyes grew wide as the drink slipped from his fingers back onto the table. He spluttered noises with fear on his face as Lindsay shushed him.

“Linds….”

“No Gavin listen to me. I know you’ve been sleeping with him since before he and I got together. You’re always with him when I’m not. When he and I fight you comfort him and you’re there for him. You love him much more than I could ever hope to.” Lindsay fought with herself to stop and just walk away, but it was just pouring out. “You fucking love him and I’m in the way of it!”

“Oh, no Lindsay! No you are most certainly not in the way of anything!” Gavin found his voice and whispered quickly. “Michael doesn’t want to be with me. He wants to be with you!”

“Then why is he sleeping with you too?” She wiped the tears off her pink cheeks and leaned in to hear his low voice.

“Because you’re right, we do love each other. But he loves you so much more than I could ever love him. I can see it in his face when he looks at you. He’s never looked at me like that.” Gavin felt pressure building in his chest. “He told me that if you ever found out he would just leave me to be with you. You mean so much to him…you are his entire world!”

“Then why does he whisper your name in his dreams instead of mine?” She questioned him. Gavin paused at her statement with a confused glare.

“He doesn’t say my name at night, does he?”

“Yes, he does. I hear it.”

“Lindsay I am so sorry.”

“Look Gavin, I came here to tell you that I want him to be with you.” Gavin stood and walked away, leaving his cup on the table. She leapt and followed him, grabbing his elbow roughly.

“Lindsay let go!” He told her roughly as they exited the coffee shop. She felt the sobs coming on and tried to push those back down.

“Gavin please, please I love him too much to be his downfall!” She begged.

“What do you mean Lindsay?” He asked. She pointed to her car.

“Come with me Gavin, and I’ll tell you.”

 

\--- ---

 

“We can’t Gavin.” She whispered as they walked closer to the apartment door. Gavin chewed his lower lip.

“We can try.” He told her. “I refuse to let you give him up, and I won’t let him have me over you.” They arrived at the apartment and looked into the dark wood door.

“It won’t work.” She shook her head sadly and pushed it open. Michael sat on the couch, x-box controller in hand, swears pouring from his lips. He didn’t look up as the two entered the apartment, but at Lindsay’s sniffles, he paused the game and got up. Seeing her splotchy face, his chest deflated with the knowledge that she knew about he and Gavin’s secret.

“I was going to tell you.” He said. She smiled weakly.

“It’s okay Michael.” She reassured him. “I’m okay. I want you to have Gavin.”

“What?” He and Gavin blurted out at the same time.

“Yeah, I want you to have him instead of me. Clearly you’re happier with him.” She tried to turn away but Michael pulled her into his chest. She rested her cheek against his shirt and hugged him back, and Gavin hugged her from behind.

“I can’t give you up for him.” He whispered in her ear. “But I can’t give him up for you either. I love you both too much.”

“I had a top idea darling.” Gavin said softly. Michael and Gavin exchanged a glance with a grin, and Lindsay shook her head.

“I told him you wouldn’t want to share. It isn’t fair to you to bounce between the two of us.” She said. Michael leaned over her and kissed Gavin’s mouth and she gasped.

“I would share.” He told her. “Gavin and I discussed it before. I would.” He kissed her mouth and pulled back. “Can I show you?”

His low tone meant one thing, and she immediately felt her desire growing.

Gavin took her hand and led her back to the bedroom and Michael followed and shut the door behind them. Gavin’s lean body was the first on the bed, and Lindsay felt a brisk need to undress him. She leaned forward and all but ripped the shirt from his body and stood back on her knees to admire the tanned flesh that he wore so well. Michael attacked her neck with lewd kisses, hard enough to leave hickeys for a weak, and she let out an aroused sigh.

Gavin and Michael worked wonders to undress her quickly, so fast that she was naked before Michael had even pulled his shirt off. She lay there as Michael let Gavin lean forward and kiss between her breasts where her heart threatened to emerge from her chest. Michael encouraged him to go further and he moved up to sit on the bed, opening the front of his jeans and taking himself in his hand slowly. Lindsay watched him as he touched himself, her hunger growing stronger by the second, until Gavin’s wet tongue licked her from knee to her hip. She let out a cry as he did the same with her other leg and then on her center. Michael tugged on her hair as he jerked himself, chewing on his lower lip with almost silent moans. Lindsay’s wails took up most of the space as Gavin stuck his shoulders under her legs and pulled her closer to his face. She tried to lay still but the constant pressure on both her clit and her g-spot had her writhing in minutes.

And when she came, she shouted Gavin’s name. Michael stilled his hand and kissed her parted lips.

“That’s right baby.” He told her. “Gavin made you do that. Now you’re going to watch as I fuck his mouth.”

She had no choice after that, except to sit up against the headboard and watch as Gavin sucked her husband off. Michael’s thrusts were so much rougher on the Brit than they ever were for her, and her fingers slowly moved between her thighs.

Gavin was rather good at oral sex, or so she just discovered, and it didn’t really surprise her when Michael came. It also didn’t surprise her when Gavin dodged the cum and gagged. She found herself giggling at his disgust of all things “moist”.

“That was fucking hot.” She said weakly to the room. Gavin managed to stop the dry heaving and joined her on the bed.

“It gets better when we fuck.” Gavin told her. She sighed.

“We aren’t going to do it tonight?” She asked. Michael laughed and crawled on the other side of her.

“I just want to know if you still think that you two can’t share me.” Michael’s smug grin had her laughing.

“Yes, yes you ass I think we can share.” She admitted. Gavin kissed one cheek and Michael kissed her other, and she felt like her new year would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> S: Dude, I'm fucking weird, so just read it and do whatever. I don't even give a fuck.


End file.
